Night of Horror
by Feneris
Summary: Drabble: Rin and Len were browsing the local video store preparing to have a movie night on Kaito's credit card, when they happened to notice Meiko's picture on one of the DVD's, the story of a woman called "Conchita."


**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Vocaloid or any associated characters or settings. **

Night of Horror

"So what do you think we should get?" Len asked, as he and his twin sister Rin walked between the shelves at the local video store.

"Just get a bunch of everything. We're paying for this with Kaito's credit card after all," Rin pointed out.

"Good point. Let's see I feel like horror so… Night of the Zombie Cheerleaders, Alice of Human Sacrifice, The Tokyo Chainsaw Killers, Revenge of the Werecat, Trick and Treat, The Woodshed II, Circle Me Circle You, The Negi Murders: Unsolved, and hey! That looks like Meiko!" Len reached over and plucked a case off the shelf, on it was the image of a brown haired woman dressed in an elaborate red gown. "Conchita: The Epicurean Daughter of Evil?"

"That **is **Meiko!" Rin exclaimed, pointing to the name at the bottom of the case. "She never told us she could act!"

"Maybe she can't, that's why she never talks about it!" Len laughed as he added the DVD to the bag he held at his side. "Might as well see what it's about."

The twins made their way to the counter and deposited the pile of DVDs in front of the clerk. The man flipped through the pile, making note of the number. "Hey, I'm gonna need some ID from one of ya," he remarked. "You don't look like you're eighteen." Len wordlessly handed over a laminated drivers licence. The clerk glanced at the grinning picture of Kaito, and then back to Len. "Meh, close enough." He swiped the credit card and handed them the bag. "There ya go, have a good time!"

xXx

"So what do you want to watch first?" Len asked as Rin and him prepared the sitting room for their movie night. "Night of the Zombie Cheerleaders or The Woodshed II?"

"Let's watch Conchita." Rin suggested, producing a bag of banana chips and dried orange slices. "I kind of want to see what that's all about."

Len nodded and popped the DVD out of its case and into the player. Rin hit the lights and they both gathered together in front of the TV.

"I hope this is good," Len remarked. "In all honesty, I can't imagine Meiko playing anything other that a drunken hooker."

Rin chuckled to herself. "Meh, as long as it gets the blood pumping its all good."

Half an hour into the movie however, and Rin and Len were starting to think they had gotten burned.

"All she's done is eat a bunch of gross food," Len complained. "No one's got so much as a paper cut!"

"Maybe we should have gotten Darkwoods Circus instead," Rin added.

_The nervous Chef slowly approached the ebony couch Conchita was sprawled out on. "Excuse me, Milady." Conchita made no move to acknowledge him, merely reaching down and taking a sip from her glass. "I would like to be discharged from your service, Milady." _

_Conchita let out a snort of disgust. "Hmph, what useless people!" she slowly set he glass down on the table. Her arm suddenly lashed out, the Chef could do nothing but stare in horror at the silver steak knife buried in his chest. "Everyone who betrays me will pay the price," she whispered in his ear, her hands running down the sides of his face. "You'll be the perfect appetizer for the salad." _

A banana chip slipped from Len's frozen hand, just inches from his mouth.

Rin gaped openly, and the two could only stare in captivated horror as the movie shifted into high gear.

_Conchita sat at the head of a massive table, listening dully to the dinner menu the maid was reciting. A servant walked past her carrying a tray heaped with food. Conchita's eyes lazily followed his progress. "You, Servant!" her hand lashed out and seized his tie. Plates clattered to the floor, spilling food across the stone. "What do you taste like?"_

"Y-you're sure that's Meiko?" Len whispered.

"I-I thought so…" Rin answered.

The twins sat, paralyzed, on the sofa as Conchita began to devour the mansion's staff, one after the other.

_The sound of Conchita's footsteps echoed through the deserted corridors of the Mansion. She was the only living person left in the mansion. No one else. She had eaten them all. _

_She gazed up at her reflection in the giant standing mirror at the end of the hall. Her gaze shifted, coming to a stop at her right hand._

"_There's something I haven't eaten yet."_

_Slowly, she raised her fingers to her mouth. The screen faded to black, accompanied by the sharp snap of crunching bone._

Len raised a shaky hand to turn off the TV. "T-that w-was a good movie…"

"Y-yeah," Rin agreed.

"DINNER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Meiko blinked in shock at as the twins burned the soles off their shoes in an attempt to get out of the living room and under their beds in the least amount of time.

"What's got into them?"

_Authors Note: A half-humour half-horror drabble about the song Conchita. Good song and one I personally think would make a very creepy horror movie._


End file.
